Cold Fire
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: Melanie O'Brian OC has found the man of her dreams, a cute Paranormal Investigator by the name of Ryan. He's everything she's been searching for in a soul mate. There's only one problem... she's dead.
1. Prologue

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Prologue

Port Victor, Washington - 1910

She had missed everything about this place, the sound and smell of the ocean. This was where she and her sisters had grown up, where she had left to "find herself", and apparently where she came to die. Melanie O'Brian lay semi-motionless in a crumpled heap on the ocean soaked sand, waiting. Waiting to die, waiting for the tide to come in, or maybe waiting for her attacker to come finish the job. Whatever the outcome, she knew this was the end.

Warm tears trailed down from her pale sea green eyes, across her cold cheeks, and pooled in a tiny puddle in her fiery red hair. Her left arm lay shattered and useless at her side while her right supported her head. A tidal wave of questions and visions flooded her mind and made her nauseous. Why had this happened? What had she done to deserve this? What had become of her family? Overwhelmed by it all she let out a desperate scream with what she knew was one of her final breaths. It echoed against the cliff walls from which she was pushed, but was almost instantly drowned out by the oceans cruel response. The tide and the end was drawing ever closer.

She hoped, no _prayed _that it would be over with already. There was nothing left for her now. Her family was surely just a fading memory by now, like her. Just another speck of sand in the world washed away by the sea. The grey clouds above her let out a low rumble of thunder before shedding its own tears.

She had loved the rain, the sound and the smell of it. It seemed like a fitting ending to her story, if this was the end that is. She some how found the strength to roll over onto her back and meet the rain with a bitter smile. That's when she saw him for the first time. In her peripheral vision, a man was sprinting towards her through the rain. Her heart started pounding inside her chest as he drew closer. He skidded to a stop a few feet from her and dropped to his knees. She let her head fall to her left in an attempt to see him better. But either her own tears or rain had all but blurred his face from her vision. He lifted his hands and put them on his head, confused on what to do. Then he placed a trembling hand on her head and stroked it with his thumb.

"Just hold on." His voice whispered. "Hold on."

She would've nodded, if her vision hadn't blurred into darkness, she would've spoke to him, if her chest hadn't stopped moving, she would've loved him... if she hadn't died.


	2. Waking Up Dead

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter One: Waking Up Dead

Present Day

Melanie O'Brian sat straight up in bed with a gasp. Looking around her dawn soaked bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. Stupid memories got her every time. She collapsed back onto her bed with a groan, today was a perfect day for staying in bed and doing nothing. After all, she was dead. What else was she supposed to do?

Almost a hundred years ago she died on the beach just a mile or so up the road and yet here she was. It was far too weird for her and as many times as she had tried to figure it all out, she always ended up with a headache. She simply just accepted that she was most likely doomed to stay in this house for the rest of her unnatural life. She'd seen people come and go, the surroundings change. But for the longest time she had no idea why her house hadn't been either tore down or sold to a defend family. Then the answer came one late October evening, a group of children dressed in the typical Halloween costumes approached her house, apparently expecting Melanie to provide candy. To their surprise when she opened the door, they tore off screaming back down the road into town. All but one, a little girl dressed as a ghost stayed on her front porch staring at Melanie with wide blue eyes. Melanie smiled at the memory of when she first met Hannah.

_"What?" Melanie demanded as she stared at the little ghost. "Aren't you gonna run of screaming too?"_

_Little Hannah just shook her head and pulled off her sheet, revealing a huge smile. "Are you a REAL ghost?"_

_Melanie rolled her eyes and thrusted her transparent hand through Hannah's stomach, but to her surprise... she just giggled. "What are you giggling at?"_

_"That tickles." She tried to stop laughing._

_Melanie frowned and retracted her hand. "What's your name?"_

_"Hannah Thompson, I live with my mom and sister just down the hill..."_

_"Okay, okay. I just asked your name not your life story." Melanie said rather annoyed. "I'm sure you'll want some sort of candy or something."_

_Hannah shrugged. "That's okay, I've got plenty."_

_Melanie hummed suspiciously. "And yet... your still here." Hannah shrugged again. "Aren't you scared of me?"_

_"No." Hannah chuckled sweetly._

_"Well why not!" Melanie demanded. "Aren't I spooky enough for you?" She said attempting to make some sort of "spooky" gesture with her hands._

_"How can I be afraid of you when you're so pretty?"_

_Melanie was taken aback, what was with this girl? "Thank you."_

_"What's your name?" Hannah inquired as she hopped of the porch and into the garden._

_"Melanie." Answered slowly watching Hannah walk over to a patch of pale pink flowers._

_"Dicentra Formosa." Hannah whispered softly. She looked over her shoulder at Melanie. "Can I have some of these?"_

_"Knock your self out. I have no use for weeds."_

_"They're not weeds; my mom can use these to make a special potion."_

_"Potion. Oh, now your gonna tell me your mom's a witch or something?"_

_Hannah turned around and glared. "Well you're a ghost, why can't my mom be a witch."_

_"Oh... you were serious." Melanie said feeling rather embarrassed. "Tell you what, you can come over when ever you want and pick as many of those Drabba Blablas as you want, IF you don't tell anyone about me."_

_Hannah's eyes lit up even in the dull moonlight. "Ok, I'll come over first thing tomorrow!" She grabbed her bag of candy and ran off towards the road. She stopped and turned around. "Thanks Melanie."_

True to her word, Hannah came back EVERY day after that. She would collect flowers and leaves from around Melanie's garden as well as planet new beautiful flowers. She became Melanie's best friend, her only friend if you wanted to get technical about the whole thing. Eight years had gone by and she was the only person who knew she existed and Melanie liked it that way. That was a novel idea, until...

"Melanie!"

"Hannah?" Melanie sat straight up in bed at the sound of Hannah's voice downstairs. She ran out of the bedroom and to the stairs where Hannah met her half way in between.

"Oh, there you are." Hannah said trying to catch her breath.

"What on earth is going on?" Melanie demanded.

Hannah held up a finger as she doubled over for a moment. "I hate that hill."

"Hannah!" Melanie snapped.

"What?" Hannah said brightly looking up at her ghostly friend.

"What's wrong?!"

Hannah brushed a bouncy blonde curl out of her face and sighed. "We're in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Like Timmy's stuck in the well kind of trouble or the government is coming for your driver's license kind of trouble?"

"First off, that only happened twice and second... WORSE! Melanie, they're having your house investigated."


	3. Investigating an Investigator

Cold Fire

By Darkthought8899

Chapter Two: Investigating an Investigator

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have subscribed to my stories, It really means a lot. I promise not to let you down. Don't be shy about writing reviews either, love it or hate it, I wanna know what you all think. LOTS OF LOVE, Kay.

P.S. Thanks to Aly123654 for my first review for the story!

His name was Ryan Buell, a college student from Penn State, and the founder of the Paranormal Research Society, that's all Melanie could gather from Hannah before she ran back to her house to get her laptop. Melanie paced back and forth (floated actually) nervously. What was he going to do to her house or better yet her? Hannah had mentioned that he was a "Ghost Hunter", how did some one 'hunt' a ghost? Was she worth something? The more she thought about this Ryan guy, the more she hated him.

Hannah flung open the front door carrying her back pack in one arm and her lap top in the other. "Okay, so I stopped by the library and checked out as many of the shows' episodes as I could carry."

"Good."Melanie nodded and sat down on the floor beside the back pack. "When is he coming?"

"Friday night." Hannah said opening up her lap top and began typing feverishly. "Sometime around seven thirty."

"This is ridiculous. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Apparently, he's a man on a mission." Hannah said with out looking up from her laptop. "I've never even heard of the show."

"Wait, then how do you know he's coming?" Melanie said with a tilt of her head.

"Look in the back pack." Hannah said continuing to type like a mad woman.

Melanie stared at her then at the bag. "Um... Hannah."

Hannah looked up suddenly, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." She reached over and pulled out a yellow flyer from her bag and held it up for Melanie to read.

**ONE NIGHT ONLY!!!**

**Come Meet Ryan Buell and the rest of the PRS team before they spend the weekend in the old O'Brian house. Get your photo taken and autographs signed by Paranormal Hottie. Free Coffee and Cookies available!! **

"I've been sold out... by the promise of coffee and cookies?"

"It would seem so." Hannah said slowly and then her eyes widened. "Or the promise of that!"

"What?"

Hannah was unable to answer as she stared, almost entranced by whatever she was looking at. But when Melanie moved over to look over Hannah's shoulder, it wasn't a _what_... it was now a matter of a _who_!

He was surprisingly gorgeous, with short brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a smile that could stop any spirit in her tracks.

"Wow, t-that's who's investigating my house?"

"Uh huh." Hannah nodded.

Melanie tried desperately to tear her eyes away from the screen, but something stronger then anything she had ever felt in her entire existence, wouldn't allow it.

"So... can we keep him?" Hannah said with a hopeful smile.

"Hannah, he's not a little lost puppy and let's not forget he's coming to investigate not only my house...but me!"

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing anymore." Hannah said with a wink.

"This is serious, Hannah. I'm not going to lose my privacy to him. No matter how cute he is." Melanie said firmly.

Hannah turned back to the photo with a frown. "That's a shame. Too bad your house wasn't really haunted."

"Yeah, darn." Melanie said sarcastically.

Hannah let out a sudden excited gasp. "But what if it wasn't."

"Um... but it is!" Melanie said pointing to herself.

"Not for long." Hannah giggled. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Hannah!" Melanie called after her as she ran out the front door. "What the hell?"

She turned back to the screen where his photo remained. His name was Ryan Buell and she was unexplainably and unquestionably in love with the man that wanted to 'hunt' her down.


	4. Echoed Nightmares

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter Three: Echoed Nightmares

A/N: I'M SUPER SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE, BUT I'M BACK NOW. Why I put the last sentence in all caps...I have no idea. It just looked cool to me at the time. :D

Paranormal Research Society Headquarters

1:30 P.M.

It was a bright sunny day outside the large bay windows of the PRS office, but inside...storm clouds pounded in the mind and heart of Ryan Buell. He had found a rare moment of silence and had taken full advantage of such an event to take a quick nap. But as peaceful as the whole situation seemed, ghostly voices racked the once strong leader down to his very soul.

_"Let her go!" He heard himself scream._

_"Ryan, please... help me." Her voice trembled as if she was still right in front of him. Her eyes desprate and full of tears. "I can't breathe..."_

_"I'm right here." He cooed trying to grab her hand. "Just reach a little bit more."_

_She was reaching for him just out of his reach, he was right there! Suddenly she collapsed into nothingness, leaving nothing but an echoed whisper. "Ryan..."_

"Ryan!"

He was bolted from his slumber, nearly falling out of his chair. His vision cleared of the horrible memories and he was greeted by the familar faces of his team. Ryan let out a little yawn and cracked his neck to ease a crink. "What's up guys."

Heather raised a concerned brow. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You...were talking in your sleep again." Katrina said nerviously. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Ryan smiled in an effort to dismiss his embarassment. "I'm fine, promise."

Sergey nodded. "Well, with Ryan's sleep disorder solved..." He was interrupted by heated glares from Heather and Katrina. "I can move on to checking the new sound equipment." He said quickly admitting defeat.

"That sounds like a good idea." Heather smiled fakely. "I'll join you."

Ryan and Katrina stayed behind listening to them argue all the way down the hall as they walked until silence fell once again to the office area. Katrina turned around to face Ryan who was already sitting at the table, flipping through papers.

"Ryan..." Katrina whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded not even looking up at her.

"You've had these nightmares for the past week..." She said walking towards him.

"It's nothing really." He pulled out a pencil and started writing on a blank piece of paper. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he felt compelled to doodle.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Well I think so. It's bad enough you're working such long hours on this up coming case, you hardly have time for anything." She was closing the distance between him and her so she was now right behind him. "You haven't been acting like you lately. You haven't been sleeping..." 

"I didn't know I was keeping anyone up." He said over his shoulder to her with a sly grin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently placed a kiss on his neck before responding. "You do. It's hard to cuddle when your thrashing around."

He spun around to face her. Her arms were still locked around his neck so they nearly bumbed noses. "Well, we'll just have to fix that." He cooed with a wink.

Katrina made a little noise of agreement before pressing her lips to his. She released her grip on the back of his head and rested her hands on his muscular chest. He placed a hand on her cheek a let out a groan, a noise he had made several times before. Almost instantly she pulled back with a tiny pout on her face. "Katrina..."

"I know, I know... people might find out." She licked her lips before kissing him on the top of the head. "How much longer?"

"Not much longer, I promise." He said resting his head on her chest and allowed her to stroke his hair. He loved that.

"Well, Mr. Buell." She said after a minute or so. "I've got to go pack for Washington." She smiled. " I hear the weather is amazing this time of the year."

PORT VICTOR, WASHINGTON

"Does it ever stop raining?" Melanie complained to herself as she watched the rain pour from the safety of her pourch. She loved sitting outside listening to the rain, it ment no one was outside trying to catch a glimpse of her. Before this morning, she wasn't really all that concerned about being "discovered", but something about that man on Hannah's computer screen terrified and excited her. What was going to happen this friday?

"Melanie!" Hannah shouted as she huffed up that damned hill. She staggered to a halt onto the pourch. "I hate..."

"I know... that stupid hill." Melanie urged her on. "Why did you take off like that."

"Oh yeah." She said as she normally did when she forget something. "This." She said pulling out a small vile of a purple liquid.

"Um...what is _this_?" Melanie asked cautiously.

"It's one of my moms' old homemade potions."

"Well, I didn't think it was champane." Melanie pulled out the stopper and gave it a quick wiff.

"Can ghosts smell?" Hannah pointed out.

Melanie looked at her strangely. "Ofcourse I can...It smells like...purple stuff." She added quickly.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You have to drink it."

"Um...why?"

"Well, do you want to try and impress Ryan or not?"

Something lept inside her transparent chest...was it her heart? "I dunno about this."

"What's the worst that could happen."

"Oh ha ha, was that a dead girl joke." Melanie said with a glare.

"I thought it was funny."

Melanie glared at her one last time before downing the liquid. She blinked a couple times then looked at Hannah. "Well...?"

Hannah made a curious face. "Well, I thought that would work better... OH MY GOD YOUR FACE!"

"What about my face?"

Hannah pulled out her pocket mirror and held it out to show Melanie her own face. But her reflection wasn't at all what she expected. It was there.


	5. Hearing Voices

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter Four: Hearing Voices

A/N: Wow, I have so many fans! I'm back home now for good now so I can FINALLY update. Love you guys lots and lots. Hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving!

"Oh my god!" Hannah squealed excitedly. "You look amazing! Not a day over 23."

"Ha ha, very funny. Help me find something to wear, something that's not so... you know... old." Melanie said rummaging around her old wardrobe, the one she hadn't touched in over a hundred years. "None of these will do." She muttered to herself.

Hannah suddenly jumped to her feet behind Melanie. "Oh my god, I have THE GREATEST idea!"

Melanie had hardly heard her before responding. "That's nice." She held up her old silk night gown and made a face of acceptance. She stood up and slipped the dress over her head. "That will have to do."

Hannah grabbed Melanie by the shoulders and spun her around. "I am a genius!"

Melanie gave a confused smile. "Uh...ok."

"We're going shopping!"

"Oh god." Melanie whispered. "Hannah I can't go out like this. I'm in a night gown."

Hannah gave a wicked grin and grabbed her back pack. "Already got you covered."

"Why does that terrify me?"

"Just shush and put this on." Hannah giggled helping Melanie untie the nightgown she had just put on. "You know, if I wasn't your best friend this would be so..."

Suddenly the door to Melanie's bedroom opened slowly. A mans face peeked around the door and he gasped. "GET OUT!" Melanie and Hannah shrieked in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" He said apologizing and fumbling with the door.

"Who the hell was that and why is he in my house?" Melanie said pulling on the short denim shots provided by Hannah.

"I'll find out, you finish doing what you're doing." Hannah said whipping open the door and closing it just as fast behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I was under the expression that this house was abandoned." The man started saying before Hannah had a chance to speak.

"Well clearly it's not!" Hannah growled. "Now who the hell are you?"

"My name is Aaron Reed, I'm the location scouter for Paranormal State, Ryan sent me."

"Ryan?" Melanie said opening the door, fully dressed now. "Ryan Buell?"

"Yes Ma'am, and again, let me apologize for barging in on you." Aaron said, his face turning a bright red. "I'm going to call him right now and explain."

"Can I talk to him?" Hannah asked hopefully.

Aaron handed the still ringing phone to Hannah, who took it excitedly. "It's ringing!" She mouthed to Melanie who rolled her eyes.

PARANORMAL RESEARCH SOCIETY HEADQUARTERS

"Ryan...your phone is ringing." Heather said without looking up from her laptop.

"It's Aaron." Ryan said flipping open his phone. "Aaron, what's going on?"

"Oh my god it's him!" He heard a female voice squeal.

"Give me the phone!" A second chimed in.

"Um...Hello?" Ryan asked slowly.

"Ryan?" The second of the two voices inquired.

Ryan looked at his phone. "This is he? Who's this?"

"This is Mel...OW...Hannah get off my foot. Melanie O'Brian, the owner of the O'Brian home."

"Mrs. O'Brian, how are you this evening?" Ryan said slightly louder to catch the teams attention.

"I thought it was abandoned?" Katrina whispered.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know everything is all set for your arrival on Friday."

Ryan smiled. "Oh that's wonderful, I would've called sooner. But I didn't have your number."

Melanie giggled slightly. "Yes, well my friend and I just moved in and it's been a real bother to get the phone up and running."

"I'm sorry, you moved...into the house?" Ryan asked slowly.

"Yes, it was...left to me...by my...er...grandmother?" Melanie said slowly.

Ryan smiled. "I see, would you mind putting Aaron on the phone?"

"Oh, yes of course." Melanie said slowly.

"Oh, Mrs. O'Brian, I look forward to meeting you this Friday."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hannah screamed excitedly. "He's so hot!"

"Hannah!" Melanie snapped. "I'm SO sorry about my friend, she's insane. Here's Aaron." Melanie handed the phone back to Aaron who walked downstairs to the living-room. "Well that could've gone better."

"Are you kidding?" Hannah gushed. "He's as good as yours."

"Right, we'll see how that works out. He probably thinks we're creepers."


	6. Family Visits

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter Five: Family Visits

A/N:I feel fantastic today, there may be two chapters uploaded today. ;) Oh I've got a job interview tomorrow, so fans wish me luck!

Aaron Reed hung around for a little while longer and in between his apologies, he explained the process that was about to unfold in a matter a few days. "An investigation usually lasts for a day or so, depending on the level of activity."

"So..." Hannah said slowly. "If there's more activity, the longer the investigation will take?"

Aaron didn't seem to pick on Hannah's wicked wheels in motion or just didn't care. "That's generally the process."

"Well, Mr. Reed. You drive safe and we'll get this place all spick and span for Mr. Buell." Melanie said sweetly holding out her hand, which Aaron took gently.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. O'Brian." He said quickly, then walked back to his car.

Hannah waved happily as he took off towards town. "We're totally doomed aren't we?"

Melanie turned to Hannah and frowned. "Yep." The she turned her attention to her house. "What are we gonna do about the house?"

"Well, we'll have to figure it out tomorrow. I gotta go figure out a more permanent solution to your pigment situation."

Melanie sighed. "You mean this..." She looked down at her hands, which were already starting to lose color. "Isn't permanent?"

"Afraid not, but with this much success..." Hannah turned and hugged Melanie. "I'm certain I'm on the right track. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Melanie nodded and headed back inside. She sighed closing the door behind her, what was she thinking? A ghost hunter was coming to her house in three days, how on earth was she and Hannah going to clean this house up in time?

A loud bang from her kitchen ripped through the silence, causing even her to jump. She grabbed the nearby coat rack and slowly crept towards the kitchen where she could hear faint rustling. She pressed her back against the darkened wall by the kitchen, taking one last deep breath before...

"AHHH!" She screamed jumping into the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Three voices screamed in unison.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Melanie demanded trying to focus on the three shiloutes huddled together.

"Jesus Dave, turn on the flashlight, will ya!" A female voice demanded.

Melanie beat them to it and flipped on the kitchen light. Three people stood about ten feet away from her, two males and a lone female stood in awkward silence.

"Oh my god..." One of the males said slowly.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" Melanie snapped. "Who are you?"

The female walked up to Melanie slowly. "Oh my god, it is you..."

Melanie held up the coat rack warningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Melanie O'Brian?"

"That's me?" Melanie said slowly.

The girl's eyes filled with tears and she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Melanie. "How are you alive?"

"Whoa, wait." Melanie pushed her away roughly. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Amanda. These are my brothers Kevin and Dave and we're your sister's grandchildren."

"Amelia..." Melanie breathed dropping the coat rack. "She survived?"


	7. Hannah Attacks

Cold Fire

By Dark Thoughts8899

Chapter Six: Hannah Attacks

A/N: Told You there'd be two chapters! Thanks to crimsonlove4evr and xXxCastielxXx for my latest reviews. You guys are awesome!

Paranormal Research Society

"Good night guys, see you in the morning." Heather said with a smile.

"Night," Katrina said returning the smile.

Ryan didn't respond, he was focused on his laptop screen. 'Melanie O'Brian, why did she sound so familiar?'

"Ryan, we should head home. It's getting late." Katrina said softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed and closed his laptop. "Well it seems that we are the last ones out again. Have you noticed that we are almost always the first ones in and the last ones out?"

Katrina released him from her grip and kissed his forehead. "It's because you work too hard."

Ryan grinned. "And what does that mean about you."

She smiled and grabbed her backpack. "You working hard makes me all hot and bothered."

His eyebrows shot up causing her to giggle. He reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap as she tried to escape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where without you." She hummed.

He smiled and lifted her shirt above her head. "What do you say to working some over time?"

Katrina pressed her chest against his shoulder and ran a hand up the back of his head. "I love you Ryan Buell." She whispered before loosing herself in another late night with Ryan. Tangled flesh and kisses gave way to silence and from silence...nightmares began.

"RYAN!" Her echoed scream rattled his very soul.

"Breathe! Please breathe!" Ryan screamed staring at her cold lifeless body. "Melanie? Please don't go..."

PORT VICTOR

Hannah trotted up the hill and around the corner towards Mel's house, feeling rather proud of herself. After a whole night working on it, she had discovered the perfect solution to Melanie's problem. She was so wrapped up her her achievement that she almost didn't notice the young men raking Melanie's front lawn. "Uh..."

"Good morning." The two replied in unison.

Hannah stood there on the front porch with a confused look on her face. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Kevin." The taller of the two said with a little wave.

"Dave." The other smiled.

Hannah shook her head quickly. "Right, better question. What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning the yard." Kevin said smoothly.

"Melanie." Hannah called without turning away from the guys.

Melanie hovered through the front door. "Good morning sunshine."

"Um...you have guys in your front lawn...raking."

"Yes." Melanie said calmly. "Aren't they doing a great job?"

"But they're raking...your yard...and, hey hold on a sec...can you guys see her?"

The two looked up and nodded without saying a word, then went back to what they were doing.

"And they see you." Hannah stated. "Doesn't that strike you as...i dunno...ODD?"

"There's also a girl inside washing windows. Wanna see?"

"Melanie, what is going on?" Hannah demanded. "Who are these people?"

Melanie smiled then gave a little sigh, "Hannah, these are my great grandsons, their sister Amanda brought them."

Hannah stood in the exact same spot, mouth open in the same 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' face. She finally blinked and then set down her backpack gently. She put her hands to her mouth and took a deep breath. She turned on her heels and walked over to the equally confused Dave and Kevin. She stopped mere inches from them and stopped. Another deep breath came across her fingers and then... "OHMYGOD!" She screamed happily throwing her arms around the guys.

Kevin forced a smile and looked at Melanie then mouthed. "Is she always like this?"

Melanie laughed and nodded. "Hannah, calm down please."

"This is so amazing!" Hannah said ignoring her. "You're Melanie's family, her actual family!"

"What's going on out here?" Amanda said walking out onto the front porch. "Oh, that's Hannah."

"Yep."

As if by some horrible Hannah sense was tingling, "You must be Amanda!"

"You might wanna run." Melanie whispered.

"What?" Amanda said desperately.

Too late. Hannah flew on to the porch and hugged Amanda tightly. "It's so good to meet you!"

Amanda struggled to catch her breath. "Nice...to meet you."

"Hannah!" Melanie said loudly.

Hannah smiled and release Amanda. "Yes?"

"Did you find a solution to our problem?" Melanie asked.

Hannah looked at her for a second then gasped. "Oh yeah," She said grabbing her backpack. "I give you..." She pulled out a necklace. "The Cold Fire stone."


	8. Day At The Beach

Cold Fire By DarkThoughts8899 Chapter Seven: Day At The Beach

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took forever to update, but here we are. Fresh start in 2011. How was everyone's holidays? Let me know it a comment as well as what you think of how the story is going so far?

Port Victor

The last of the household projects were coming to a end and the house had never looked better. Kevin and Dave had spent almost all day up on the roof repairing the shingles. Amanda walked out onto the porch with a plate of freshly baked cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. "Guys?"

"Up here Amanda." Kevin waved his hammer.

Amanda set down the treats down and smiled. "Looking awesome guys. Come down and get some snacks."

"Be down in a bit." Dave said over his shoulder. "We're almost done."

Amanda smiled again before walking back into the house. She glanced to her left at the living room and checked off things in her head as she made her way to the kitchen. She would have to make another run to town and grab some new pillows for the couch but other then that, everything was perfect. Walking over the the window which looked out to the backyard garden she could smell the ocean just over the next hill. Hannah ran along the fence chasing a butterfly that unknowingly caught her attention and caused Amanda to giggle. She shook her head and turned her attention to the dishes from her morning of baking. She hated doing dishes, but it was something that had to be done, so without another moments hesitation she pulled up her sleeves and got to it.

She was almost finished putting the plates away when another hand grabbed for the last pile. Amanda squeaked slightly before realizing it was Melanie. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Melanie said with a grin. She turned and put the plates up in the cabinet.

"You're looking amazing for an old lady."

"Smart ass." Melanie teased before looking down at herself. The stone had worked, she now stood completely human. Her skin was pale and perfect, her red hair caught the sunlight making it redder then she had even remembered. Thankfully, Amanda and her were exactly the same size in clothing and she was wearing a black tank top with faded denim shorts. She looked good for being dead.

"How do you feel?" Amanda asked putting the last bowl away.

"I feel amazing." Melanie replied. "Hungry though, which is weird..."

"I made lunch." Amanda showed off her amazing cooking skills."Help yourself."

What a spread... Deviled eggs, grilled three cheese sandwiches, freshly squeezed lemonade and cookies lined the kitchen table. Then Melanie looked down at her necklace which held the cold fire stone and rubbed it with a finger gently. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go have a picnic at the beach."

"Picnic?" Hannah said popping her head through the open kitchen window. She held a jar full of beautiful butterflies and Amanda started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She said waving off the topic.

"A picnic sounds amazing." Hannah said moving right along. "We're practically done with the house anyway. He's not coming til the day after tomorrow, so let's go have some fun!"

"To the beach?" Melanie asked.

"To the beach!" Hannah sang grabbing a picnic basket from pantry.

"I guess we're going to the beach." Dave said to Kevin who had just walked into the kitchen.

So the gang walked excitedly down the rocky path towards the beach, not a care in the world. One there, Dave and Kevin dove head first into the ocean. Amanda and Hannah played in the sand and looked for sea shells. Melanie sat on a sand bank observing and just enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes. Until...

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind her.

She looked up at the person silhouetted the sun and replied. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for the people that live in the house up the hill."

Melanie stood up and brushed the sand off her bottom and looked back up to respond but gasped, "Oh my god you're Ryan."

"Melanie?" He said with a little tilt of his head. "Melanie O'Brian?"


	9. Unofficial Guest

Cold Fire

By Dark Thoughts8899

Chapter Eight: Unofficial Guest

A/N: Thanks to xXxCastielxXx for being my first reviewer of 2011 and you win... um ... my undying love and devotion? I was gonna offer you some of Hannah's cookies, but she's a terrible cook.

Hannah: Na uh! I'm a great cook!

Me: *Rolls Eyes* Look Hannah, a butterfly!

Hannah: WHERE? *Runs Off*

Me: Seriously, thanks for all the review guys and xXxCastielxXx you will be offered a special treat at the end of this chapter. I gotta go before she comes back.

PS: Wanna listen to the song that inspired this whole story? Check it out... .com/watch?v=B3wzA2fsHBk. Okay moving on!

Melanie and Ryan stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before a smile crept across Ryan's lips. "You're exactly as I had pictured."

Melanie felt her cheeks grow warm and she looked away for a second in a sad attempt in collecting her thoughts. "I am?" She giggled sheepishly.

Ryan coughed and straightened up suddenly. "Of course, I..."

"Oh my god, you're RYAN!"

God Hannah! Melanie rolled her eyes and looked up just in time to see her throw herself into Ryan's arms. Ryan gave a shocked chuckle and hugged her back awkwardly. "Um...hi." He said softly.

"Hannah!" Melanie growled. "Let the man breathe!"

Hannah jumped back with a little gasp and instantly looked down at her feet. "Sorry."

"Ryan, this bundle of energy is Hannah." Melanie introduced them with a tad more politeness.

Hannah looked up and smiled. "I'm just so excited your here...two days early...wait, what ARE you doing here so early?"

"Well, to be honest. I couldn't wait another day." He blurted out. He laughed a little. "That's wierd huh?"

Hannah made a nervous laugh. "Yeah...weird."

Melanie looked at her for a moment but then straight back at Ryan. "Well, what hotel are you staying at?"

Ryan bit the corner of his lip. "See, that's the thing. This was so spur of the moment that... I didn't update my hotel reservations."

Melanie and Hannah's eyes widened at the exact same moment. "Um wow... and the other hotels?" Melanie finally said.

"All full until Friday. That's when I have reservations at The Cove Hotel..."

"You can stay here!" Hannah stated.

"What?" Melanie and Ryan said in unison.

Hannah smiled. "Duh, you can stay with Melanie until Friday then go to the hotel with the rest of your team."

"I couldn't possibly..." Ryan started.

Melanie glared at Hannah. "Besides we have other guests."

"Oh, Amanda and the Boys can stay at my house." Hannah said completely ignoring Melanie's unspoken pleas.

Melanie sighed and looked back at Ryan with a smile. "Of course you can stay. We have a guest bedroom all ready set up."

Ryan smirked. "You're absolutely certain? I can just go get a hotel in the next town."

"Nonsense!" Hannah practically sang. "Why waste the gas?" She hooked arms with him and started heading up to the house.

Melanie turned to where Amanda and the guys were playing in the surf. "Be right back guys!" She called and quickly caught up with Ryan and Hannah.

"... and you can come to my house for breakfast..."

Ryan was being polite, which must have been tough considering Hannah was planning out his agenda for him. But like a trooper he listened to everything she had to say all the way back to the house. Melanie sighed softly before opening the back door. "Sorry about the mess, just finishing up the last of the repairs."

"No problem, I could help out..."

"No." Melanie said slowly. "There's no need for that. You're our guest."

"I insist. It's the least I can do." Ryan said firmly. "After all I just show up at your home, unannounced..."

"We'd love the help!" Hannah said before Melanie could even open her mouth to answer. "We could use as much muscle as we can get." She lifted up Ryan's t shirt to reveal a sculpted stomach and pecs. Ryan blushed slightly as Melanie slapped Hannah's hand away.

"Hannah!" Melanie whispered harshly.

Hannah took the hint and headed for the back door. "Okay well I'm gonna go round up the gang and we'll go grab some dinner. My treat." And like that... she was gone leaving Ryan and Melanie staring at the door strangely.

"I'm SO sorry about Hannah." Melanie said after a moment of silence.

Ryan laughed. "It's fine, is there some place I can put my bags?"

Melanie nodded. "Of course, upstairs second door to the right."

"Thanks." Ryan nodded.

Melanie followed him into the living room where his bags were. "I'm gonna go get changed and I'll... be right down." He said turning and brushing against Melanie's chest.

"Of course, take your time." Melanie stuttered stupidly. He grinned and headed up the stairs. 'SAY SOMETHING ELSE YOU IDIOT' her head screamed. "Ryan..." She called just before he got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

Melanie smiled. "I'm really glad you're here." She admitted.

He smirked and gave her a little wink. "No prob." Then he was gone, leaving Melanie alone at the bottom of the stairs, looking stupid and feeling all warm and tingly inside. This was gonna get interesting.

A/N: Well? What do you all think? xXxCastielxXx, it's time for your surprise! Yeah! Okay so you have to choose between door number one or door number two!


	10. Awkwardness Abound

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter Nine: Awkwardness Abound

A/N: Wow what a random day. My Betta babies should be hatching anytime now, the wait is killing me. Then I remembered...duh go write the chapter you promised everyone! Randomly has Aerosmith's "Dream On" stuck in head. What is the last song you had stuck in your head and how long did it take to get rid of it? Leave me a comment in the review! :D love you guys!

"Dinner was amazing, Hannah." Ryan said once everyone was outside of the restaurant just as the stars started fading into view. The Blue Skyline was the best place to eat in town, especially their desserts. "Thanks again."

Melanie smiled and started to put on her hoodie Amanda had graciously loaned her. It wasn't cold, she had just taken Hannah's advice like an idiot, and had allowed her to pick out her outfit. The hoodie came down to just about her hips leaving at least seven inches of the red and white sundress still showing. Which was good in Melanie's opinion, she wouldn't have to worry Ryan would see her chest anymore.

"Are you cold?" Ryan's question snapped her out of her wardrobe problem.

"Cold, no." She said quickly. "I mean sort of."

Ryan gave a confused look before giving her a warm grin. "I really like your dress."

Melanie stood mouth open slightly and thought of something to say in return. But that didn't work out so well as we all know.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Hannah announced. "We're heading to my house."

"We are?" Amanda whispered.

"YES, we are." Hannah said a little louder then necessary. "You guys don't mind walking back by your selves do you? Melanie is terrified of the dark..."

"I am..." Melanie started to disagree, but when Ryan looked at her she forget that train of thought entirely. "The dark is scary." She whispered looking down.

Ryan put his hand on her lower back ever so gently that Melanie almost missed it. "Well it's a good thing I'm here then."

Hannah clapped her hands together. "See, perfect. See you two tomorrow." The with a whip of her hair she and the others disappeared around the corner of the building.

Melanie cursed under her breath low enough not to be detected by Ryan. She looked up after a second and smiled sweetly. "Well shall we be off?"

Ryan nodded and took a step off the curb then held out his hand to her. She felt her face getting warm again as she smiled and took his hand lightly. She carefully stepped off the curb and headed up the road to her house. "How did you know I hate wear high heels?"

"I heard you yelling at Hannah from up stairs." He said putting his hand in his pockets of his jacket.

"Oh." Melanie said softly, looking down at her 3 inch red heels.

"But you look good." Ryan blurted out. "Did I already say that?"

"You said that about my dress...but that counts." Melanie laughed touching the crook of his arm lightly.

They laughed and talked til they were few blocks away and Melanie felt like they were really getting to know each other. That is until Melanie tried to be helpful...

"Ryan, you have chocolate on her mouth." She said.

"I do. Shoot." Ryan said licking his thumb and trying to rub it off, but missed it completely.

"Here." Melanie said mimicked Ryan's action of licking her thumb and reached up to get the spot from the corner of his mouth. She had to stand on tip toe even in heels to reach Ryan's mouth, but her heal had caught onto some of the wild ivy that grew rampant on the sidewalks this time of year. She tripped and collapsed into Ryan's arms catching him off balance and they both tumbled onto the soft grass in front of the church. "Ryan, oh my god. I'm so sorry!"

Ryan chuckled. "It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes." Melanie muttered. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Can you get up?"

"I think." She said pulling at her foot, but the ivy had wrapped itself around her ankle. "Damn it!" She grumbled.

"Here." Ryan grabbed her shoulders and in one quick fluid movement her rolled her over and now crouched above her chest. He locked eyes with her causing her cheeks to flush red. He pulled out a pocket knife out and smiled. "Problem solved."

A flash of white light blinded Melanie's vision and she heard screaming in the white abyss. She couldn't tell where it was coming from or who it was coming from. "Melanie!" A voice shouted. "Run Melanie, don't stop!"

"Dad?" She screamed.

"Melanie!" His screamed turned into Ryan's shouts. "Melanie wake up!"

Melanie's eyes flung open and she sat up like a shot on her living room couch. Her heart was racing so fast she was certain it was trying to escape her chest. Ryan sat on the living room floor having apparently stumbled backwards. "Melanie, are you okay?"

"Ryan? W-What happened?"

"You blacked out and started screaming." Ryan said crawling over to her on his knees and putting his hand to her forehead. "You scared the hell, outta me."

Tears started welling up in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

Ryan chuckled and hugged her back gently rubbing the back of her head. "What are you apologizing for?" He pulled back to look at her face. Taking his hand away from her head he brushed a long sweat soak lock of hair out of her face. "I'm just glad you're ok." After a good minute of silence her smirked and scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you to bed and I'll get you some water."

Melanie smiled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She breathed.


	11. Feelings Show

Cold Fire

By DarkToughts8899

Chapter 10: Feelings Show

A/N: Sorry I didn't update the other day, I got busy taking care of my baby bettas, THEY'RE SO CUTE! Anyway, question of the day (chapter, whatever). What is your favorite dessert? Mine is cheesecake or homemade lemon cookies. YUM :D Oh but the way keep a look out for my other updates this will be the first of three today. Could be this story, could be any of my other stories...you'll just have to pay attention. I might make it into a contest or something. Luv luv luv 3

Melanie awoke the nest day with a tiny headache, the nightmares hadn't stopped when Ryan rescued her. The visions she saw...she couldn't determine if they were memories or just twisted thoughts made up by her mind? She just couldn't answer that.

Suddenly there were a series of loud banging noises coming from somewhere outside. There was no real rhythm to the noises, just srandom and loud bangs. Melanie grabbed her necklace and threw it on as she hurried down the stairs. Her skin tone and dress had just materialized as she swung open the front door. She scanned the road in front of her house for any sign of where the noise was coming from.

BANG BANG

Melanie nearly screamed at the noise coming from her roof. Finally catching her breath she got brave and poked her head out from under the protected patio. What she saw took her breath away, Ryan was up on her roof, shirtless finishing the last of the roof repairs. Sunlight glistened of the tiny beads of sweat on his back and chest. She was hypnotized, plain and simple. "G-good morning." She said softly.

Ryan looked down and smirked. "I thought you were already up. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Melanie smiled and shook her head. "Na, I was already up. I was down at the beach."

Ryan glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm... must have missed you. Oh well, so I was thinking..."

"Yes Ryan." She blurted out sounding rather silly in her opinion.

"Why don't we go hang out today?"

Melanie looked down at the ground for a second in an attempt to hide her excited smile. "I'd love to." She said looking up finally.

"Hannah called about a hour ago. She said she and the other got food poisoning and won't be able to come up today. So it'll be just us... I mean if that's okay with you?"

Melanie couldn't help but thank Hannah over and over again in her head. "Poor things, that's a shame. We should stop by and see if they're okay later."

Ryan grinned. "Absolutely. Besides..." He paused as he climbed down the ladder. Once he finally reached the ground he dusted off her jeans and sighed at Melanie. "It's my turn to buy dinner."

Melanie felt like a child as she giggled and nodded happily. "Sounds great."

Suddenly Ryan's pocket started singing and he groaned. "Hold on just a sec." He flipped open his phone. "Katrina, Hi..."

"I'm gonna hop in the shower." Melanie said and having received a smile in response she assumed he had heard her. So she ran... no sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom. She rummaged around the clothes Amanda had left found a dark green tank top and denim shorts. "Perfect." She whispered. She walked into the hallway and into the bathroom. Setting down her outfit she grabbed a towel and set in on top, unknowingly concealing them entirely from view. Without a second thought, she took off the necklace and hung it up on the door hook. She walked over and turned on the water to start her shower.

"...No, I'll pick you guys up at noon tomorrow." Ryan's voice came through the closed bathroom door and Melanie froze.

"Oh please no..." She whispered. She watched in horror as the door knob turned slowly and Ryan walked in hanging up his phone.

He stared questionably at the running water. He looked over at Melanie's closed door and called. "You didn't have to start my shower for me." He teased. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh no no no..." Melanie mouth looking down at her hands which were completely transparent thankfully. She looked up just in time to see Ryan undoing his belt. She turned away instantly, this was so not part of the plan.

He walked past her almost touching her shoulder and she moved the complete opposite direction keeping her eyes to the ground. When she was certain he was in the shower she scooted awkwardly towards the door and reached for the door knob. All at once her mind was flooded with images of her throwing back the shower curtain and kissing him. But shaking her head seemed to dissolve those thoughts in an instant. She grabbed her necklace and slowly and quietly opened the door. She looked back and really wished she hadn't. Ryan's silhouette was in perfect view. He tilted his head back and let the water flow down his body. Melanie accidentally took a step towards him, but caught herself quickly and slipped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. She pressed her back up against the bathroom door and sighed softly. The feelings this man was giving her... it just wasn't natural. But who was she to question things... she was a ghost completely in love with a ghost hunter.

The water stopped and she realized she was still invisible and more importantly... naked! She got to her feet quickly and as quietly as she could ran back to her bedroom just as the bathroom door opened. She had managed to close her door enough that only an inch or so was open. She could hear Ryan approaching, frantically she put on the necklace and closed her eyes tightly, imagining if she closed them tight enough she would still just disappear.

"Melanie?"

DAMN. She opened her eyes and looked down to make sure she was completely colored in before poking her head around the door. "Yes?" She said sweetly.

Ryan stood before in nothing but a towel. Did this man EVER WEAR CLOTHES? Melanie swallowed slightly but maintained her cool calm appearance. "I think I stole your shower time." He grinned holding out her clothes.

She smiled politely. "No, I started it for you... The faucets can be temperamental."

He grinned and handed over her clothes. "Well thank you."

"You welcome. I'll just hop in next and finish getting ready..."

What happened next will forever be engraved in Melanie O'Brian's brain, for this was the exact moment Ryan Buell leaned over and kissed her.


	12. Remembering Too Much

Cold Fire

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter 11: Remembering Too Much

A/N: Ahhh, they removed Paranormal State from the TV shows. RUDE! Ha ha, how funny would that be if Ryan read this and was like WHHHHAAATTTT? Anyway, so I had to move it here to the Misc. TV Shows. Gaaah! Anyways, moving right along to our question of the day. What is your favorite color? Mine is pink or black. What about you? There was something important happening in the last chapter...now what was it...

HANNAH: HELLO! HE KISSED HER!

ME: Oh yeah... let's get back to that shall we?

Melanie felt dizzy, the world spun rapidly around her. It felt like she was drowning and she loved it. Ryan placed a hand gently on the nape of her neck and ran his thumb up though her hair. He parted his lips slightly and brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. She felt this overwhelming amount of energy build up, starting from her toes working it's way up to her chest.

"Oh...My...God." A voice giggled from behind them. Ryan looked over his shoulder to find the shocked face of Amanda and Hannah.

Ryan coughed slightly and stepped away from Melanie with a chuckle. "Hi girls." All he got in response was a head tilt in perfect unison and nothing else. "Um...I'm just gonna...go get changed."

The two stunned on lookers nodded and waited until he was gone before finally looking at Melanie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my god." Amanda repeated in a sigh. She smiled and giggled softly walking up to Melanie and taking her hands.

Hannah on the other hand stood there still in utter shock. "Where you just...Did he just..." She tried forming a logical sentence. "Why are you naked?"

Melanie looked down at the clothes he had handed her and realized she wasn't wearing them. "God!" She screamed and drug Amanda into her bedroom.

Hannah, now alone looked at the door Ryan had disappeared behind and sighed. "This is going better then I planned."

After explaining that they were only here to pick up some extra clothes and after Melanie explained the series of events that lead up to the kiss, the girls were ready to leave.

"So, you saw him naked." Amanda whispered. "Did he have a nice..."

"Amanda!" Melanie snapped, then looked over her shoulder to make sure Ryan wasn't around. "Shut up!"

Amanda grinned wickedly. "Whatever, I would've looked."

"That's not the point, we have to get back before the guys drive my mother crazy." Hannah said quickly. "We have to go, pick up lunch, then Amanda and I have go pick up our dresses for the dance."

Before Melanie could open her mouth Ryan walked down the stairs on to the small landing, fully changed and looking as yummy as ever. "There's a dance?"

"It's Port Victor's Tricentennial Under the Stars Ball." Amanda said in one breath.

"I see." Ryan looked at Melanie. "Are you going?"

"I...don't think so." She laughed. "I can't dance to save my life."

"Or afterlife." Hannah whispered to Amanda.

Ryan nodded and looked awkwardly down at his feet. "I'm gonna go outside and finish the backyard. I'll see you girls tomorrow?"

Amanda and Hannah nodded vigorously. "Bye Ryan." They sighed dreamily.

"Good bye girls." Melanie said pushing them out the front door.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Amanda said with a wave. "Nest time..." She held up an imaginary camera. "Take pictures."

Melanie ignored her and closed the door with a embarrassed groan. She pressed her back to the door and covered her face with her hands. Finally decided she should go talk with Ryan and see if he needed any help. Pushing off from the front door she headed down the hall and turned right into the kitchen, better yet... right into Ryan's arms.

"Oh...Hi." She said after nearly screaming.

"Hi." He said with a grin. "So, I'm sorry about earlier... I don't know what came over me."

"Oh..." Melanie frowned. "It's fine..." Lie number one.

"I didn't mean I didn't MEAN to do it, it's just..."

Melanie smiled and patted his head. "No worries." Lie number two.

"I usually don't go around kissing people like that, honest."

"It's no big deal." Melanie said not knowing tears were welling up in her eyes. Lie number three, she was out.

Ryan's face filled with hurt and pain laced his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently against the kitchen wall. He kissed her harder this time around and that feeling reappeared in the pit of Melanie's stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up.

Flashes of white blinded him as his hand roamed up her back. He stopped for a second and looked at her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." Ryan shook his head and resumed kissing her. Voices weaved in and out of Ryan's thoughts. Soft at first, like whispers. Warm laughter that wasn't coming from Melanie, but it was definitely her voice. Ryan felt his knees growing weak so he dropped gently to his knees, still connected by a kiss.

Meanwhile, the strange feeling in Melanie's stomach grew hotter and hotter until it burned just below her belly button. She tried to ignore it, but the pain was becoming overwhelming. She pulled away from Ryan. "Ow..."

"An I hurting you?" Ryan said quickly.

"I dunno..." She said running her hand down her stomach to the spot causing all the pain. She felt something warm and wet, scared she pulled her hand back to look at it. "Ryan." She whispered.

He looked at her hand and gasped. Her hand was covered in blood. She looked at him again and then her eyes fluttered closed. "Melanie?"

"Ryan, get Hannah." She whispered. "Something's wrong..."


	13. Stop Helping!

Cold Fire

By DarkThought8899

Chapter 12: STOP HELPING!

A/N: Sad Face, Paranormal State is calling it quits. No more Ryan on TV! WAAAAAAAA! (Sniffle) Oh well, at least I can still talk to Ryan on Twitter. Who is your favorite TV star(s)? Mine is a tie between Ryan Buell and Zak Bagans, both yummy! Right, so moving on...

Ryan paced back and fourth outside Melanie's bedroom, waiting anxiously for any sort of news on how she was doing. What had just happened? One minute he was kissing her, the next she was bleeding. What was going on around here? The thoughts raced around in his head like a swarm of annoying buzzing bees. He sighed and put his hand in his pocket, trying to silence the racket in his mind. Suddenly he gasped and pulled his hand out. His finger was cut and slowly dripped blood. As he put his finger to his mouth he reached into his pocket carefully pulled out his pocket knife, covered in blood. His eyes widened and he rushed into the bathroom. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Had he hurt her? No that was impossible he reasoned, his pocket knife was closed. Nevertheless he washed the blade off quickly and set it down on the counter with shaky hands.

"Ryan?" A voice from behind caused him to jump slightly. He spun around to see Hannah smiling from the bathroom doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly. He sighed and gave her a smile. "You just startled me is all."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said frowning slightly. "Great news, my mom patched her up easy as one, two, three."

"So she's okay?" Ryan said moving forward slightly to hide his pocket knife from view.

Hannah smiled and gave a happy nod. "She's so clumsy."

"What do you mean?" Ryan said grabbing the pocket knife and slipping it into his back pocket.

Hannah gave a confused look. "She said she tripped in the kitchen... isn't that what happened?"

Ryan sighed. Why had she lied? "Absolutely."

"Right." Hannah laughed. "She's the only person I've ever met that can stab herself accidentally." Ryan gave a weary chuckle and Hannah realized that wasn't as funny as she had originally thought. "She's asking for you." She pointed her thumb towards Melanie's room.

"Oh ok." Ryan said moving past Hannah and up to Melanie's room. He knocked gently and waited for a response.

"Come in." Melanie said sweetly.

Ryan opened the door as Hannah's mother was putting the last of her things into her purse. Melanie sat on the edge of her bed smiling, white gauze wrapped around her lower abdomen. "Hey there."

"Hi." He sighed. He looked at Hannah's mother and held out his hand. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Thompson."

She looked up with a soft smile. "Hello Ryan." She took his hand and shook it gently. "Well she's all fixed up. She was lucky you were around."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ryan said softly.

Melanie cleared her throat quietly. " I'm such a klutz." Her eyes insisted that's what happened and Ryan decided... for now, that story would have to do.

"Accidents happen." He shrugged. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some..." Melanie smiled. "Victoria?"

"None for me darling. I'm just gonna talk with Melanie for a second then Hannah and I will be off."

Ryan nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back." Ryan smiled and left without another word.

Victoria turned and gave Melanie a suspicious look, to which Melanie rolled her eyes. "Don't start." She whispered.

"Melanie," Victoria sat down on the bed next to Melanie and touched her hand. "Something just isn't right about all this."

"You don't know what your talking about." Melanie said.

Victoria stiffened. "Melanie, do not be that naive. You're wound wasn't that of a kitchen knife and I think you know it." Melanie remained silent staring down at the floor. "Nevertheless, him being here so mysteriously is...odd."

"I don't care what brought him here." Melanie snapped, but realized she was out of line and lowered her voice instantly. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I've never felt like this before."

Victoria smiled. "I understand my dear." She patted Melanie's hands and then got to her feet. "Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary...you know beside you."

Melanie smiled and nodded. "Thanks again for the lavender."

Victoria chuckled. "In my house, it's the quickest way to heal cuts. Don't forget to change the dressing in the morning."

"Thank you." Melanie said softly. "For everything is what I meant."

"Well you don't live for a hundred years without picking up a few tricks along the way. Hopefully Hannah gets better and her spells."

"You don't look at day over twenty nine."

"That would be the Jiaogulan. Makes me look this good for a while." She smirked. "You better go rescue Ryan, I have a feeling Hannah is trying to be too much help."

Melanie tilted her head in confusion just before a small crash came from the kitchen below. Melanie groaned and got to her feet. "You're fortune telling is getting better."

"I've been using the internet." Victoria laughed as she and Melanie walked down stairs.

They rounded the corner and found Hannah and Ryan kneeling on the kitchen picking up the shattered remains of a light blue tea cup. Hannah looked up and gave a innocent smile. "Oops?"

"Well, this kitchen is certainly a death trap." Victoria whispered. "Come along Hannah, before you cut your arm off with a plate or something."

"But mom." Hannah looked down at the mess.

"I've got it really." Ryan reassured looking over his shoulder. "It was my fault anyway."

Hannah made a face and then got to her feet. She placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Ryan."

"Come along." Victoria said slowly. "We'll see you two in the morning for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." Melanie smiled.

"Keep out of mischief you two." Hannah whispered to Melanie as she walked toward the front door. "Bye Ryan, try to make sure she doesn't drown in a bowl of soup of something."

Ryan poked his head around the corner of the kitchen and smiled. "I've got her." And as soon as the door closed his arms did just that.


	14. Charms

Cold Fire

By DarkThought8899

Chapter 13: Charms

By the light of a few dozen flickering candles Melanie laid on her back with her head in Ryan's lap in the middle of the living room. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, Mr. Buell. What made you want to become a paranormal investigator?"

Ryan chuckled and stoked her hair gently. "Well, when I was young, I had an experience that really scared me and I never really forgot about it."

"You are a man on a mission." Melanie cooed.

He winked at her with a smile. "I suppose you could say that."

Melanie closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like freash rain and all she wanted to do was stay here... like this forever. She felt his warm lips on her forehead and she hummed with approval. "Ryan, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Ryan breathed into her ear.

Melanie opened her eyes in the sudden realization of what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him everything, but as she looked into his eyes she hesitated. Now was just not the right time, but when would be? She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Never mind."

Ryan raised his eyebrow and gently rubbed her arm. "Well okay then, can I tell you something?"

Melanie blushed and gave a little nod. "Anything."

"I don't know what happened this afternoon... but I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that." Melanie grinned. "I never blamed you."

"But how can't you? I was the only one..."

Melanie placed her hand on his cheek. "Ryan, it was an accident. Nothing more." She kissed his lips gently. "Stop worrying so much."

Ryan pulled her into his lap again and looked into her eyes for a moment. "I don't ever want to lose you again." He whispered before kissing her.

What did he just say? Melanie's thoughts became a jumbled mess trying to remember and didn't really care. She ran her hands down his chest and undid his top shirt button, showing off a bare shoulder. But he grabbed her hands and pulled back slowly, eyes still closed from the kiss. "You should go get some rest."

Melanie frowned. "You're probably right." She kissed his neck softly. Suddenly something caught her eye, a mark of some kind on his collar bone. She only saw it for a split second, but recognized it instantly. She got to her feet slowly and looked at Ryan.

"What is it?" Ryan asked slowly.

"Ryan, why did you come so early?"

Ryan looked confused. "I-I don't remember. But I'm glad I did."

Melanie nodded, turned to grab her coat, and wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed. "I'll be right back, get some rest for the investigation tomorrow."

"Oh okay..." But Melanie was already gone.

"Melanie, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked as Melanie stormed into her bedroom.

"Undo it!" Melanie snapped.

Hannah's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Undo the spell or enchantment you put on Ryan!" She demanded.

"Melanie, I can't levitate a pot of coffee. What makes you think I can cast love charms?" Hannah snapped back.

"You made the cold fire stone, so a love spell isn't that far off!"

"Melanie, a love spell or at least the one you're implying takes months to make and calls for ingredients not in your everyday garden."

"Then what aren't you telling me? How did he randomly show up two days early? He hasn't asked one thing about the house or the fact it's supposed to be haunted." Melanie said starting to pace around.

"I really don't know..." Hannah whispered. "I can make a charm up that will temporarily disable the charm that's on him."

"So, that was your charm on his shoulder?" Melanie said with a glare.

"Yes, but it was a protection charm, for what I think is rally going on."

Melanie stared at Hannah strangely. "What's going on?"

Hannah bit her bottom lip. "I may...have a theory. Mind you it's just a theory."

"Spill it." Melanie said standing still for half a second.

"OK here it goes..." She sighed. "I think, he's been summoned here, by someone far more powerful then me or my mother and he's..."

"He's what?" Melanie growled.

"... A reincarnation of Tomas."

Melanie gasped then covered her mouth. "That's impossible..."


	15. Dancing in the Sea

Cold Fire

By DarkThought8899

Chapter 14: Dancing in the Sea

A/N: I'm not feeling really good today guys. But I got my favorite drink Cherry Coke to help me stay awake long enough to update. Oh, that and Avenged Sevenfold (GREATEST BAND EVER). Don't believe me...LEAVE NOW and Don't come back! No, just teasing, I like a lot of other bands, just not as much as I LOVE A7X. I wanna marry the lead singer and have like twenty kids.

Hannah: Um... what are you babbling about?

Me: Don't judge me missy!

Hannah: Hello... You were writing...?

Me: Oh yeah, sorry.

Tomas Conner, she hadn't thought about him let alone heard his name for a very long time. She sat on the corner of Hannah's bed, neither of them talking for what seemed like ages. Finally Hannah broke the silence. "I could be a thousand percent wrong you know."

"No, you're right." She groaned and put her hands over her face. Falling backwards to lay on Hannah's bed, her thoughts turned back too a hundred years earlier, to that night so long ago. Curse her picky memories.

1910

She had just arrived back home after being away for three months at school in New York. She could remember the smell of the ocean and sound of the gulls as her carriage arrived at her family's home. She could also remember hating the feeling of her brand new corset her mother had sent her for her birthday the week prior.

"I can scarcely breathe." She muttered to herself as she got out. Grabbing her parasol and her purse, the driver gathered the rest of her bags. She turned around to face her home, it certainly was beautiful. She heard a soft gasp and turned to face down the hill. Her mother stood as breathtaking as she could ever remember. Her bright red hair tied back into a tight bun beneath her hat and a small breeze ruffling her pale green skirt.

"My darling." She whispered before running up to her and throwing her arms around Melanie's neck.

Melanie smiled brightly and hugged her back with the same excitement. "Hello mother."

"It is so wonderful to see you, Melanie. You've must have grown four inches since last I saw you."

"Five and a half." Melanie chuckled. "Where's father?"

"Oh you know how he is on this damned hill, takes him a century... MARCUS!" She hollered.

"For heavens sake Caroline, what are you screaming about..." He father finally appeared jogging up the hill. "Well I'll be... Melanie!" He laughed walking up to her quickly. He took her into his arms and spun her around happily.

"Marcus, you'll ruin her petticoat. Set her down this instant!" Her mother hissed.

He did and frowned. "I hate how I can't act a fool when I see my first born but you get to scream and throw a fit."

"Well of course, that's because I missed her the most." Her mother tried not to smile.

"Melanie!" A unison of happy voices chimed in. Her father stepped aside just as Melanie's twin sisters and little brother approached.

"Oh mother, why do you insist on putting the twins in matching everything?" Melanie groaned through her teeth. "They're already identical."

"I think they look darling."

Amelia and Rebeca, nineteen at the time walked gracefully towards her, but stopped a few feet away with Victor standing on tip toe to hang on to Amelia's hand. "Hello sister." She said together.

"To hell with that." Melanie whispered and closed the distance quickly. Picking up Victor in her arms she hugged him gently. "Hello Victor."

"Hi Melanie." He giggled.

"You can talk now?" She gasped.

"Yes, you've missed a lot." Rebeca chuckled. "Father may we..."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." Their father sighed.

"What did I miss?" Melanie insisted.

Amelia and Rebeca looked at each other before holing out their left hand excitedly showing of diamond rings on each left hand. "Oh my god, you're engaged?" Melanie screamed happily setting down Victor. "To who?"

"The Furguson boys." Her mother replied happily.

Melanie frowned. "Hugo and Landon? You hated those boys..." She spun around to her mother. "You arranged this?"

"Melanie, it's what the girls wanted and the Ferguson's own half of the town..."

"An arranged marriage?"

"It's not all that bad Mel," Amelia whispered. "Honest."

Melanie huffed. "This is ridiculous."

"Melanie O'Brian, we did this so the girls would have a bright future. At least they down run out on their responsibilities." Her mother snapped.

"Here we go." Her father groaned.

"I got accepted to school and took the opportunity, I'm an adult now mother and have far more pressing responsibilities then getting forced to marry."

"ENOUGH!" Her mother sheirked. "Enough..." She said slowly. "Get your things settled upstairs and wash up. We've been invited to a party this evening."

That's all she could remember of that lovely conversation. The next flash of memory came in the form of the a party at the Dawson manor. More like an nightmare. Melanie had never been so annoyed with so many happy people. She locked herself away in a lone corner of the ballroom, making herself look as unhappy as possible. Yet, that didn't stop...him.

"Good evening my lady." A voice said from her left.

"You can save your formalities. I'm not interested in dancing with anyone." She said looking over to the person. She gasped slightly, the gentleman smiled at her grabbing a small sandwich from the table beside her. He looked just like Ryan, why hadn't she remembered that before. "Hi..." She started.

"I wasn't going to ask you to dance." He said still smiling.

"I...beg your pardon?" Melanie said rather confused. "Well why not?"

He laughed. "To be perfectly honest, I hate dancing and you seem to feel the same way."

Melanie felt a smile creep across her lips. "What's your name?"

"Thomas ma'am. Thomas Conner. My mother and father own the general store down the way."

Melanie nodded. "I saw it when I arrived. Lovely store."

"Thank you." He paused and looked across the dance floor to a couple Melanie assumed was his parents. "You know." He lowered his voice. "You'd be doing me and yourself a favor if you would accompany me outside."

Melanie glanced over to her parents who were now talking with Thomas' parents. "Why is that?"

He got close and took her hand in the traditional gesture and kissed her hand gently. "Because, I don't want to be apart of any plot of marriage."

She whipped her head right towards her parents with a heated glare. "I can't believe them."

"So, let's make a rather timely if not hasty escape." He chuckled.

"Yes let's." She held out her arm to him without looking at him, her eyes fixated on her parents. They made it all look so professional, gliding out the large glass doors that lead to the garden just outside.

Once out of view Thomas released her arm and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god for that."

Melanie laughed. "Absolutely."

"Do you swim?" He asked suddenly.

"I...I know how to swim if that's what you're asking?"

He grinned and took her hand in his. Together they ran off into the night and down to the seaside. Melanie, having laughed the entire way there, nearly collapsed when they finally came to a stop at the edge of the sea. The moon hung high, giving of a almost dream like glow on everything around them. "We're going to be in so much trouble..."

"I was under the impression that wasn't a concern of yours." Thomas winked as he took off his shoes. "You're not scared are you?"

Melanie glared and snapped. "Of course not." She sat down and started unlacing her boots. They undressed down to their under garments and finally looked up at each other. Melanie blushed slightly, she had never seen a man with so little clothing on. She turned around quickly and Thomas laughed.

"What are you turning around for?"

"I don't think this such a good idea anymore, what if someone finds us down here?"

Thomas walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She half scream and half laughed as he ran with her into the waves. "You're insane!" She laughed.

"I've been told that several times." Thomas said, grin illumiated by the moon.

Melanie suddenly and very quickly kissed him. She jumped back, almost falling into the water completely. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me."

Thomas took her hand and smiled warmly. "There's nothing to apologize for." He ran a hand down her cheek. "This is a strange turn of events."

Melanie lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'll go."

"No, that's not what I meant." He chuckled grabbing her arm. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him again. "I simply meant, I never had any intention on asking you to dance and know that's all I can think about."

Melanie gave a shy smile. "Really?"

Thomas nodded and pulled her close and together they danced in the shallows under the full moon.

Hannah snapped her fingures a couple time and Melanie came out of her thoughts abruptly. "Well?"

Melanie felt a wave of warmth wash over her entire body. "It's him."


	16. Making the Tough Decision

Cold Fire

By DarkThought8899

Chapter 15: Making the Tough Decision

A/N: Oh my things are certainly getting complicated for Mel, unfortunately they're gonna get slightly worse.

"How long has she been pacing?" Amanda said downstairs of Hannah and Victoria's home, which was also the only bookstore in town. Amanda and the boys had just returned from picking up groceries and had no clue what was going on.

"Melanie dear," Victoria spoke gently. "You're going to wear a hole in my floor if you don't calm down."

"This is a disaster." Melanie said to no one in particular throwing her hands into the air. She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't wanna do any of this anymore."

Hannah made a noise of shock and opened her mouth to disapprove, but was waved off by her mother. "Melanie, what is it exactly... that you want?"

Melanie lowered her head with her eyes closed in thought. "I don't know what I want."

"This is going to be along night." Kevin whispered to Dave.

"Hush." Amanda snapped.

Melanie looked up at Victoria with tears in her eyes. "I just wanna start over, with Ryan and not Thomas. Does that make sense?"

Everyone looked at Victoria how stood silent for a couple moments. "Melanie, are you certain this is what you want? I can make it so it's Thomas..."

"No!" Melanie said firmly. "Ryan is my only hope out of this...I can feel it."

"Mother, what are you going to do?" Hannah demanded.

Victoria sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Come with me, we haven't got much time."

They followed her into the kitchen and gathered ingredients as they were called. Victoria packed her purse with a small vile of ice blue liquid and some old parchment rolls. As soon as they had gathered everything, they set off to Melanie's house.

"I'm so confused, what are you going to do to Ryan?" Hannah whispered to her mother.

"Melanie is calling upon the Dimentichilo spirit."

"The Dimenti bla bla...what?" Hannah asked.

"The DIMENTICHILO, it's a spirit that makes anyone forget anything you don't want them to remember."

"What, wait! Melanie," She snapped. She caught up to Melanie who was halfway up the hill to her house. "You can't be serious."

"I'm serious, Hannah." Melanie said without stopping or looking at her best friend what so ever.

"But..." Hannah jumped in front of her. "He loves you."

"No Hannah, you said it yourself...It's just Thomas. I need to have RYAN fall in love with me and nothing else is going to work until we get rid of Thomas' influence on him." Melanie snapped just before pushing past Hannah.

"I hate being right you know!" She called after her, but she didn't answer and marched off up the hill.

Melanie walked into her darkened house carrying the tiny blue vile in one hand and a small pouch of other things she'd need to summon the Dimen spirit. She closed the door behind her softly and walked up to Ryan's room. Her stomach twisted and knotted up with anxiously as she pressed herself against his bedroom door. He was sound asleep, if the soft snoring was a hint. Very carefully and quietly she opened the door. Working quickly, she set up the items she needed and lite a small bundle of blue rose incense and placed her offering in the middle of the floor. She stepped back and looked at Ryan who was still sound asleep. Her heart literally felt like it was shattering inside her chest, but she still walked over to him. "I hope this works." She hummed. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Lo invito spirito, mi mostro me." She pulled the stopper out of the tiny vile and dropped a single drop on Ryan's lips. An explosion of blue sparks erupted from his lips, causing Melanie to jump to her feet.

A silvery shadow flowed out of Ryan's mouth and collected in a pool on the floor. A voice whispered from somewhere in the shadows. "What is it you desire to be forgotten?"

Melanie gulped slightly and looked over her shoulder to the shadows cast across the room. "I want him to forget everything about the time he's spent here and to have the spirit of Thomas Conner cast aside."

A figure stepped out of the shadows in the form of a young woman with silver eyes. "Are you certain of your wish my dear. You can not change it once it's done."

"Yes." Melanie said slowly.

"You hesitate." The form spoke without moving her silver lips. "Why do you want so badly to be rid of his memories."

Melanie sighed. "I need to fall in love with just him or the curse won't be broken."

The spirit's unblinking eyes tilted slightly confused. "How are you certain that this man is the key to your problems Melanie?"

"I...just am." Melanie said firmly.

"As you wish... and your offering?"

"My soul... I offer my soul to you if this doesn't work." Melanie said losing that confidence she had earlier.

The shadow chuckled softly. "You're so certain in mind, but you're heart still doubts."

"Are you going to do this or not?" Melanie snapped.

The silver eyed spirit glared. "So be it, you have until the full moon to succeed in your foolish attempts." The spirit growled. "Or I will collect your soul." She raise a bony hand and pointed at the silver pool on the floor. "Come..."

A mist slowly formed out of this pool and took the form of Thomas. "Melanie?"

"Hey Thomas, sorry about this. But you're kinda messing up my chances..."

"Melanie what have you done!" Thomas snapped and disappeared into nothingness. Melanie turned back around to the spirit but she was gone. She looked over at Ryan who was STILL sleeping and frowned. "The right thing Thomas, I hope."


	17. Starting Over

Cold Fire

By DarkThought8899

Chapter 16: Starting Over

A/N: Sorry everyone, I had a crazy day. But here we are in Chapter 16. Have a super day :)

"Explain to me just one more time, why are you not wearing your necklace?" Hannah asked pulling a fresh batch of banana nut muffins out of the oven and setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Because, Ryan isn't going to remember me, which means I have to make this place haunted, like everyone insists that it is."

Hannah nodded slowly. "Huh?"

"Just make some coffee, alright?" Melanie snapped looking around the corner of the kitchen for any sign of Ryan.

"Do this... do that... bla bla bla." Hannah whispered under her breath. "Is Ryan gonna remember me?"

"I don't know we're gonna find out aren't we." Melanie said before disappearing completely.

Hannah turned around to see where she went and found Ryan standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "G-Good morning."

Ryan looked at her strangely. "Good morning."

Hannah looked around awkwardly until her eyes rested on the muffins. She grabbed them quickly and held them up with a smile. "Muffins?"

Ryan took one carefully and smelled it cautiously. "Did you make these?"

"Um...yes." Hannah kept smiling, she sucked at cooking and if it wasn't for Melanie she wouldn't have offered them. "They're banana nut."

Ryan took a tiny bite and swallowed it quickly. His eyes widened and her smiled. "Wow, these are amazing." He took another bite, bigger then the last. "Where'd you learn to bake Hannah?"

Hannah let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, you remembered me." She froze and quickly grinned. "I mean... coffee?"

Ryan shook his head and smirked. "I'm gonna go to the airport and pick up the rest of my team. Do you want me to drop you off at your house."

"Do I?" Hannah asked to where ever Melanie was. Just over Ryan's shoulder Melanie's face appeared out of thin air and she nodded. "I do!" Hannah said brightly grabbing Ryan's arm. "Let's go."

"When did you say Melanie was coming?"

Hannah froze in place. "Melanie? I..."

"You did say I'd get to meet her today, right? I need to interview her about the house?"

Hannah sighed again. "Yes, absolutely. She'll be here tonight...sometime" She whispered the last part so low Ryan didn't pick it up. "Now let's go get your team shall we?"

Melanie breathed a sigh a relief and nodded. "It worked!"

Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a lot of running around to do but will post another chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
